Big Apple Tall Heights
by Smiley2011
Summary: Bella Swan, a talented musician, moves to New York to live with her brother. Now as she stands on a ledge of the Empire State Building, is it really her choice to be there or is she being forced? She finds friends, love and the one trying to take it away
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first FanFiction and I'm really excited! **Please, tell me what you think! (But dont be too mean!)****

**Big Apple...Tall Heights**

**Prologue**

I look down towards the empty street below. Never before have I see a New York street at midday completely deserted of civilians.

If you don't include the dozens of police cruisers, fire and S.W.A.T trucks, as well as ambulances parked around the building, then the street would be completely deserted.

The officers and EMTs scuttled like ants as I gazed down from my perch.

I sighed as I saw pedestrians question the police tape surrounding the area.

Then they gaze up.

They glance at one another.

They point.

They don't understand.

To anyone that didn't now me they would all think the same thing.

Some depressed teen…trying to end their life.

But that's not me…

Six months ago I was happy. Over the moon even. I was moving to a new city, a new state…a new life.

Not that I didn't like my old life, but I needed to move on.

My parents divorced when I was only a few month old. Both are now re-married to wonderful people.

Six months…has it really been that long? It seemed only yesterday that I arrived in New York as a young musician risking her future on finding her big break…now it seems I'm risking more than my future.

Then again, six months doesn't seem long enough for all of this to happen.

Moving to the Big Apple.

My brother finding the love of his life.

Gaining five extraordinary friends.

Falling in love…

My train of thought was broken by a voice shouting. The voice of an angle…my angle screaming my name.

I lower my eyes to see my green-eyed God standing in the middle of the deserted street.

I couldn't see him properly from where I was perched on the ledge of the ninety-third floor of the Empire State Building…but I knew that velvet voice anywhere.

He fell to his knees as four others joined him in looking up.

My watched beeped. I glanced at the flashing digits.

It's time.

I stood up straighter as I shuffled my bare feet closer towards the edge.

Screams of panic and horror filled my ears, but I couldn't focus on that. Instead, I hum my lullaby, just like he does every night.

I looked towards the small group of my loved ones, being ushered away from the street. They put up a fight as they try to get closer.

They don't know what I'm doing.

I'm not being selfish. I'm doing this for them.

Because I can't let… _him_ get them.

I inhale a jagged breath.

"I love you, Edward," I whisper as I close my eyes, lean and fall…

**REVIEW! **

**Smiley2011xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG, I'm sooo sorry about posting then taking it down! I got all confused as this is my first new chapter! **

**Also, I just wanted to mention that if you're confused as to why the date of the story is two years away, it's 'coz it makes all of the date work perfectly and you should find out by the end! **

Big Apple…Tall Heights

Chapter 1

14th March 2013

"Dad?" I shouted up the stairs of my childhood home.

I stood in the middle of the living room surrounded by my two duffels, my laptop bag, my guitar case and my carry-on.

Taking in a deep breath, I double checked that I had everything essential that isn't already at my destination. After that…I triple checked.

"Bells, I'm sure you have everything you need," my father replied from behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

I yelped as I jumped and I whirled around. There he stood, leaning against the door jam of the kitchen, chewing on a slice of left-over pepperoni pizza, with a smirk on his face.

"Jeez, Dad. Don't sneak up on a girl like that," I sighed, trying to regulate my breathing again.

He chuckled slightly, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Sue walk though the dining room to stand before me.

My father, Charlie, married Sue, one of his closest female friends, about two years ago. Along with gaining a step-mother, I gained a step-brother, Seth and a step-sister, Leah.

Sue is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. She's kind, caring and nurturing but without being full on.

Seth is four years younger than my twenty year old self. He's a bundle of energy with the compassion from his mother.

Leah… lets just say I'm not her favourite person in the world. We never saw eye to eye…just fist to cheek. My cheek.

We have never got along but I don't lose sleep over it. Well…apart from when she let thirty rats loose in my bedroom…at one am.

But now I'm moving out…and I'm fucking ecstatic.

As Sue embraced me, I melted into her. She's the mother I never had.

Don't get me wrong I love my mother but she can be a bit…flighty.

My mother, Renee, married major league baseball player, Phil Dwyer, who plays for the Texas Rangers, about four years ago. They both live in Texas to keep Phil close to his team. They met when we went to visit my biological brother, who insisted on going to college in Texas.

My brother, Jasper is two years older than me and he is my rock. As we grew up, instead of doing what normal brothers and sisters do, we were the opposite. We never fought without apologizing straight after, we never physically hurt each other and we never purposely tried to get the other in trouble…much, but our parents learnt that we were only fooling around.

We were practically joined at the hip. He was my protector and I was his go to person to get advice on how to chat up the girl he fancied.

All through high school we stuck together. Even though he was popular and I wasn't, that didn't stop him from making me sit at his table or if no one mad room for me, he would get up to sit with me on the floor in the corner of the cafeteria. He is the best big brother in the world and I love him for it.

In fact, he is my destination. Jasper is a recently discovered DJ in New York and he heard I was wanting to continue with my music professionally so he has invited me…well, more like forced me to move in with him in New York to be discovered just as he had been.

I jumped at the opportunity.

Playing music professionally has been my dream since I picked up a guitar for the first time.

It was like the music was calling to me and as I strummed the strings with my slightly chubby six year old fingers, in a very out of tune rendition of… well, what I considered to be Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, I just knew this is what I wanted to do with my life. Even though guitar got me into music, singing is my true passion.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my black face. I blinked rapidly as I came back to the present.

Sue smiled at me kindly. "Lost in thought are we?" She asked, knowing me too well.

Sometimes, when I get a good song inspiration, I blank out until either someone forces me back awake or I run off to write it down and fiddle with it until its perfect, but the latter normally takes hours.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked as she released me.

"I said that you better go now or you'll miss your flight," she said as she walked around me towards Charlie.

She took his hand as he slipped his other arm around her waist and they gazed into each others eyes, adoringly. They were so cute…in a strange, disgusting way…especially when they kiss… and their faces were getting closer and closer together…

"Err, guys, I don't mean to be a party-pooper but I gotta plane to catch," I said with my back turned to them in case they decided to ignore my attempts to get them to back away from each other, to protect my brain from permanent damage.

I heard chuckling and heels clicking into the kitchen. I looked at where they'd been to find only Charlie there, with a large grin on his slightly lipstick stained lips.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to fetch my bags.

**I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to KristenStewartFan and sugarville for reviewing on my prologue! Thank you soo much! You dont know how much it means to me!**

**Review!**

**Smiley2011x**


	3. Chapter 2

Big Apple Tall Heights 

Chapter 2

14th March 2013 continue...

As I picked up my guitar case, a large tanned arm wrapped its way around my waist. I dropped my case with a loud crash, as the figure spun me around.

"SETH!" I screamed.

My little…or should I say big step-brother (as he is only just taller than me) plopped me back on the floor, stunning me slightly.

Seth may be four years younger than me and only just 2 inches taller than my 5 foot 4 inches, but by God, he has muscles.

Well, when you work out for two hours everyday, you'd be a bit disappointed if you didn't.

Once I could see straight again I gazed up at his impish grin.

I glared at him half-heartedly with a slight smirk, while I smacked his arm.

Then I remembered wheat I had dropped. My face dropped as I ran over to my guitar case.

I flipped open the case and checked every inch of my beloved guitar. My sapphire electric-blue Maple Fretboard Electric Guitar.

My baby.

She was my one and only gift that all of my family and the few friends I have pitched in for.

Ever since I was little I would refuse any gifts from anyone. Of course my parents and Jasper would always ignore my wishes but with anyone else I would just politely decline.

They got used to it over the years and have all learnt their lesson…but I may have made an exception on this one gift.

She even has a name…Millie. I have her name engraved on the left side of her blue body, so every time I perform, I can look down and see it.

Millie is an abbreviation of a saying my mom says to me… '**M**usic **I**s **L**ove, **L**ove **I**s **E**verything.'

"Jeez Bells, anyone would think you loved that guitar more than me!" Seth joked from behind me.

I rolled my eyes as I carefully placed Millie back in her case. I fastened each clip carefully before standing back up to grab the rest of my bag.

"Yo, Bella, allow me!" Seth said. He didn't even wait for me to protest as he picked up my two duffels, my carry-on and my guitar case all at once, striding out to my dad's police cruiser.

My dad has been with Forks Police Force since Jasper was born and has never looked back in all his twenty-two years of service. He's now the Chief of Police and takes his job very seriously…and I'm proud of him.

As I followed Seth outside while holding my carry-on, I noticed my Dad, Sue and Seth all standing around the cruiser.

I walked up to the cruiser just at the right moment for Sue to embrace me into a tight hug, which I greedily accepted

Sue is a woman of few words…but amazing hugs.

"You take care, Bella," she whispered in my ear as she pulled back slightly. I smiled a small smile, tearing up slightly.

Sue smiled wearily as she pulled me back to her, embracing me for a few more moments before kissing my forehead lovingly and going to stand next to my father.

I was suddenly swept up and spun around by Seth for the second time in half an hour.

He crushed me to his chest and spoke into my hair. "I love ya Bells, be safe…and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

He placed me back on the floor and chuckled at my stumbling and lack of coordination as a result of his actions.

I huffed and rolled my eyes as I held onto the side of the cruiser for support.

Once I could see the correct amount of everything and not doubles, I walked back up to Seth for a normal, non crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"I'll miss you, brother," I whispered into his chest. He sighed.

"I'll miss you too, sis'" He mumbled back. Seth was one of my best friends before he became my step-brother and we just seemed to get closer as a result of our parents marriage.

I heard a throat clear behind me. "Bells, we better get going…you don't wanna miss you're flight," my dad said as he finished putting my luggage in the trunk of the cruiser.

I pulled away from Seth, with just a tight hand squeeze as a final good bye.

I admit, it isn't like I'm never gonna come back but the longest I've spent away from home since Sue and Charlie got married was three day for a spa weekend with Angela Webber, a girl I have known since birth and we grew up together, since we are the same age.

Sue looked at me sheepishly. "Leah is…well…" she trailed off. I smiled at her.

"Sue, it's OK, I know she doesn't like me and to be honest the feeling is mutual…we tend to get along best when we don't acknowledge each other," I said as I walked over to Sue.

I kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "You better call at least everyday…" She smiled as she spoke and went to stand next to her son.

I got into the passenger seat of the cruiser as dad started I the engine.

"Ready Bells?" He asked as we pulled out of the drive way, while I was waving frantically to Seth and Sue.

They waved back with as much enthusiasm as possible.

I sat back in my seat, thinking about how excited I am to seeing Jasper (who I haven't seen since my Christmas) and what this experience will be like.

"Yeah, defiantly. I'm looking forward to the adventure!" I said as we pulled onto the freeway.

I just never expected such an adventure.

**Me again! SO? Please review! They make me really happy! And make me type quicker!**

**Also, afew questions! Do you want alternate POV? and if so should I repeat scenes in other characters perspectives? Am I drabbling in my chapters? **

**Review and let me know!**

**Smiley2011xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I didn't get in with the update! When school sends home your exam time table, there's no stopping your parents in extending 'study time'! Yay!**

**Anywho…tell me what you time and thank you sugarvillewith your kind words and advice! **

**Next chapter will be Bella's POV arriving in NY and then it will be Edward's!**

Big Apple…Tall Heights

Chapter 3

14th March 2013 continue…

As we pulled up to SeaTac after the three and a half hour journey, I looked toward my dad.

We had spent the majority of the journey in silence except for when we made small talk on the ferry.

I'll admit my father isn't the best at talking or showing emotions but the silence that is left isn't meant to be awkward.

And believe me for the past three and a half hours it has been.

Before I can say a word, he's out of the car and grabbing my bags out of the trunk.

I sigh and get out of the cruiser.

I know this is my dad's way of starting small talk, so…I start it for him.

I stroll over to the back of the car as he pulls the last of my bags out of the trunk and places it next to the others on the sidewalk outside of the airport.

"Dad…" I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Bells, ya know I love ya right?" he mumbled awkwardly as he stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets.

I was quite startled by the question. "Of course, I know that Dad!" I exclaimed as I walked up to him. "Why would you ask that?"

I wrapped my arms around him and after a few moments he wrapped his around me.

"Just promise me you'll be careful…" he sighed into my hair, slightly changing the subject.

I was completely confused.

I pulled back slightly. "What's gotten into you Dad?" I asked looking to his eyes, the same shade of iris that I have.

He inhaled a long breath, before exhaling sharply.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you kiddo…" he trailed off as he swallowed. "You're my baby girl…and you're leaving for the Big City…where I'm not around to protect you…" he whispered the last bit.

I smiled warmly as I snuggled back into his chest. I shook my head slightly before pulling away to speak.

"Dad, Jasper won't let anything happen to me…you know that! You taught him everything he knows in how to protect me! I'll be fine Dad… I promise," I said to him.

A ghost of a smile graced his face and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smirked at him as he replied with an "I know" and we made out way towards the doors of the airport.

As we made our way though check-in and towards security, I spent most of the time with my Dad's hand in mine with a small smile on my face.

My Dad was such a worrier.

I wasn't the most graceful of people when I was younger and still aren't now and that didn't help my dad in trying to 'protect' his baby girl from the big bad world.

He would always give me strange things for my birthdays. Like he gave me pepper spray for my ninth birthday, self defence classes for my thirteenth and when I hit puberty he gave me a baseball bat, to scare off any male attention. Those are some of my favourites, but every year he gets me something wacky.

As we got to the end of the security queue, he surprised me by pulling me into a tight hug.

We hugged for what seemed like hours but it was more like minutes. We were interrupted by the throat clearing of another passenger waiting to pass.

My dad pulled away and lifted my chin. He looked at me with such love and pride. I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not going soft on me are you Dad? What will all those naughty criminals say when you arrest them and they hear you've gone soft…" I whisper-yelled.

He smirked at me but I could see he was thankful I lighted the mood.

"Never," he stated confidently. I sighed and looked up to him.

"I've gotta go Dad, I'll see you soon," I sighed as he squeezed me one last time.

"Take care baby girl…I'll see you soon…and don't forget about us little people when you become famous," he whispered.

I'm lucky to have parents that support my decision for my future…well Renee took a little while to convince but she's OK with it now…I think.

"Never," I stated with a shaky voice, all the emotions from this goodbye getting to me.

"See ya kid," he said as I took a step back.

"Bye, Daddy," I whispered. I turned and walked through security. I was always closer to my father than my mother. Even though my father is a man of few words, he always taught me more about life and surviving.

Renee is… well…the child in out of me and her. She always has a new hobby which she claims will be the one that will be her past-time when she's old and wrinkly, receiving a visit from her grandkids.

I take my seat on the plane next to a bickering older couple.

Those two are a fine example of why grandkids will not be happening any time soon. My parents married young and had Jasper only just nine months later. a few years later, I was born.

Normally you're told that your parents were on the way back from the store when your mom goes into labour or they were enjoying a stroll in the park…but not my parents.

No…my parents were in the middle of a court hearing at the beginning of their divorce. My mom falling pregnant with me was the only thing that kept them together at the end, but two months before I was due my parents finally split.

Once the divorce was finalised they both calmed down and learnt to be civil with each other.

I spent most of the flight thinking about the arrangements I had made with Jazz. I hate having to work out time differences… but it kept me occupied.

I worked out that because my flight took off at 11:30am Seattle time, adding all of the time difference and flight time, I should arrive at 7:15pm New York time.

I'd sent Jazz a copy of my itinerary and he said he was going to pick me up from arrivals. I dozed for the rest of the flight and was jarred awake as the wheels hit the runway.

I trudged my way to baggage claim in a slight daze. I needed to wake up a bit more before my brain actually works.

Once I had all of my bags and belongings, it clocked in my brain the something was missing… I looked around as I stood in among a crowd of passengers with their loved ones.

Then it clicked…

Where the fuck was Jazz?

**I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW! They mean sooo much to me and each reviewer get a little piece of my heart!**

**Smiley2011xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm soooooo sorry about such a late update! Exams + the need for sleep + revision = not enough time for B.A.T.H! That's what this story's initials are! **

**So I need special time or BATH time! This chapter is nearly double in length to make up for late update! Tell me what you think!**

Big Apple…Tall Heights

Chapter 4

14th March 2013 continue…

I frowned as I continued to look around me.

Jazz said he would be here to pick me up.

We haven't seen each other in nearly four months but it feels like a life time.

When Jasper went to college, every evening we would be on Skype, because sometimes we wouldn't see each other for months and months and months.

We don't Skype as frequently as we would have liked anymore, with Jasper having to travel around New York for gigs and my part-time jobs trying to earn a bit on the side.

I glanced at my watch, since I changed it on the plane to NY time. He should have been here by now.

As passengers filed out of the arrival gate, I was still standing in the same spot looking like an idiot.

I started to walk towards the exit, thinking he might be waiting in his car.

I looked around the parking lot and sidewalk, no luck. Where is he? It's now 7:47pm! He's half and hour late.

I then remembered I had turned my phone off for flight! I take out my phone and turn it on. No missed calls, no text messages and no voice mails.

I call him. Voice mail.

I stand there lost and confused.

What do you do when you're in a foreign city, with no ride and you have no clue on where to go?

Think Bella…

After a moment of thinking, an idea struck me.

I rummage though my carry-on in search of my planner. My planner is basically my life in a book. Not in a freaky way like I have to have everything exactly on time, at every moment. It's more like my external memory.

I write down all sorts of stuff in it. Birthdays, anniversaries, cell phone numbers…but in my case, the address I forward all of my brothers mail to! I pulled the organiser out and I don't waste any time in searching for my brother's address.

I smiled triumphantly as I find his address of nearly two years scrawled on a piece of scrap paper under wedged between my latest bank statement and an old Wal-Mart receipt.

After hailing a canary yellow taxi and telling the driver of my destination, he kindly loaded all my luggage into the trunk, He told me the journey would take around a half hour.

I sat back and relaxed as the cabbie swerved through the late traffic. I didn't look out of the window as I wanted to share the sight seeing with Jazz. I let my thoughts drift back to my brother; to try and figure out where the heck he was.

As the cab pulled over, I got my purse out and passed a few loose bills to him.

After all of luggage was on the side walk, I looked up at the building in front of me.

It was a tall, slightly older looking apartment block with a limestone finish. The windows were large and some of them you can tell have been replaced as they don't match the others. I smiled to myself…it's so Jazz.

As I hauled my luggage up the front steps of the building; which wasn't easy as I was one person with six different bags ranging in sizes. I stopped at the top to see that the front door was open.

According to my little piece if paper, my brother lived on the 9th floor apartment number 43 and I thanked my lucky stars that this place has an elevator.

Once out of the elevator and dragging my stuff down the corridor of floor 9.

41…42…43!

I stopped outside of the door and sighed. I raised my hand to the door and knocked.

No answer. So, I knocked again. No answer.

I huffed in frustration. Now what was I going to do. I started eyeing the door handle. Jazz would leave it open…would he. Well, I have nothing to loose.

I reached for the handle and slowly twisted it…until I heard the blissful sound of a click as the door opened.

I was beyond confused as to why Jasper would leave his door open if he wasn't in.

I opened the door wider and lugged my bags in before dumping them by the coat closet. I turned around and looked at my brother's bachelor pad.

The front door leads into a small corridor where at the end enters you into the living room. It was fairly large for just Jazz to live here on his own but then again it is a three bedroom apartment. Jazz doesn't mind being around people but if he had the choice I'd say he would only live with someone who he was really close to. Like me.

Then again, he has told me he invites some friends around now and again to catch up

Jazz isn't a messy or lazy person so I didn't expect it to be a complete mess, but he is still a guy so I did expect the empty beer bottles and the empty pizza boxes. I wondered around the place.

There are three different doors coming off of the living room, which I assumed where the bedrooms.

The kitchen was straight in front of you but slightly to the right and had no door.

I checked to see what stuff Jasper had to cook with only to find that most of the pots and pans where still brand new. Well, I did inherit the cooking gene, not Jasper…but it seemed to have missed a generation with our parents.

I checked the refrigerator to find it stocked with the essentials plus a bit more. I could see the ingredients for tacos and also for a roast dinner. Not the most subtle hint I have to say.

As wondered back into the living room I was stopped by a photo on the wall.

It was of me and Jazz when we were kids. He was 14 and I was 12, and he was giving me a piggyback. Both of us smiled at the camera with big cheesy grins. You could tell it was taken outside of Charlie's as you could see his porch and swing seat in the background.

I was taken out of my memories by a thump and a groan. I stood frozen as the thumps became louder and louder, and the groans followed behind.

"Oh fuck…right there…ungh, ungh, UNGH…FUCK…HARDER!" It was coming from the room next to the kitchen. The voice was feminine. I couldn't move.

I knew I was in the right apartment because of the picture on the wall.

So is that the reason Jasper didn't pick me up? Because he had some girl over and was fucking the living daylights out of her?

It really hurt to be forgotten by your own brother. Especially when you're as close as me and Jazz. I turned around to grab my bags. I could always stay as a hotel tonight and call him in the morning, as he is obviously too busy.

But me being the klutz I am, I trip over the coffee table and fall flat on my back in front of the couch, hidden from the door of the moaning couple.

The groaning stops and I hear a lot of ruffling of sheets.

"What was that?" The female whispered but I could still here them.

"I don't know!" I expected it to be my brother's voice but it wasn't.

"What if someone has broken in!" the female asked, in near hysterics.

I heard the groan of a door opening and I saw the shadow of a large, burly man holding a baseball bat silhouette on the floor as I look under the couch.

Behind him I could see the feet and legs of the woman. Her purple toes where chip free and she had a sheet wrapped tight around her.

"I know you're in here!" The man said in an eerie voice. I lay frozen to the floor; I could tell my eyes were wide with terror. As the muscled man came around the side of the couch he looked straight at me.

I saw his grip get tighter on the bat as he swung it back a bit more, but then he froze. He stayed that way for a few seconds, looking straight into my eyes.

He then looked towards the picture of Jazz and I before looking back to me, he repeated that twice more, before his eyes softened; hopefully he made the connection.

He slumped with the bat resting on his shoulder.

"Em? What's going on," the female asked, obviously confused by the mans actions.

"It's OK babe… I think I just nearly hit Jazz's sister," yep he had made the connection.

I, too, relaxed. I squeezed my eyes shut and my head dropped back onto the carpet. I heard the brush of light footsteps on the plush carpet as the girl came to join 'Em'.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" the female asked I opened my eyes to find them both standing over me as I still lay on the floor.

"Yeah" I replied in a whispered voice. I wasn't whispering from fear but from relief.

"Jeez, I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to nearly hit you, but you scared the every living shit out of us…" the large man said as he held out a hand to help me up.

I gladly took it, but still slightly sceptical. They obviously knew Jasper but this 'Em' guy did just try to bludgeon me.

Once I was fully erect, he started to shake our conjoined hands.

"Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen…and this is my fiancée Rosalie Hale," he introduced. I smiled at them. Emmett was a large, well muscled man with arms the size of my thighs. He has curly brown hair and lively blue eyes.

Whereas, Rosalie looked like a supermodel, with her long blond hair, her flawless skin and her grey eyes. She was tall and thin with curves in all of the right places. If I didn't see the kindness shining in her eyes, I would have envied her so much I would hate her.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said as Rosalie pulled me into a hug, which stunned me slightly.

"It's so strange…you and Jazz look nothing alike…apart from the eyes, they are exactly the same," Emmett said as Rosalie released me.

"Do you spend a lot of time gazing into my brother's eyes?" I questioned with a completely straight face. He let out a full belly laugh as Rosalie chuckled beside him.

"You're defiantly Jasper's sister," Emmett commented as he ruffled my hair.

I glared at him, but he only chuckled more. I am really surprised how well we all got on considering not fifteen minutes ago he was about to hit me with a baseball bat and I was lying petrified on the floor.

"Speaking of my brother…do you know where he is?" I asked. "He was meant to pick me up from the airport but he didn't show." Now I know it wasn't Jazz that was here, I still didn't know where my dear brother is.

"Oh, he's at the club setting up for his gig tonight," Rosalie explains. "If you give us ten minutes to get dressed we can drive you there, we were going to go when he started but we don't mind going early." There was a slight blush on Rosalie's cheeks when she mentioned getting changed out of the towel she was still in.

I bet mine were engulfed in blush as well.

"Yeah that would be awesome, thanks Rosalie," I replied

"Please, call me Rose," she said as she and Emmet retreated back to the bedroom to change. They came out a few minutes later, Emmett with his car keys in hand, ready to go and see my brother dearest.

**So…what do you think?**

**I had slight writes block at the beginning but I think it flowed quite nicely!**

**Reviews really helps write quicker as I can feel the love oozing out from the reviews!**

**I promise I will update as soon as I can!**

**Smiley2011**


	6. Chapter 5

**OOOMMMGGG! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated…it took me a little longer to write this chapter but that's no excuse! Thanks to my reviewers! I love the support!**

**Oh, just to let you know this story is eventually all normal pairings. Ed+B, Em+R, Ja+A, Es+C, Re+Ph but with Charlie+Sue! Jut bare with the plot!**

Big Apple…Tall Heights

Chapter 5

EdPOV

I sigh, satisfied with the club. Everything was in place for tonight. The bar was stocked, the bouncers are ready and the entertainment was set up…well, almost.

Jasper, one of my best friends and my clubs signature DJ, has spent the past two and a half hours setting up his equipment and is still trying to get everything connected.

Jazz arrived later than expected due to some shit with his stuck up girlfriend.

Now we only have half an hour to go before our 8:30pm opening. Even on a Thursday night the club is normally packed.

I bought the club three years ago at the ripe age of 19. The place only just had a roof built when I view it, but I put my intended university fund towards making _**Inferno**_ a success.

My decision to not continue with my education confused and slightly hurt my parents but they see how happy I am with my business so they don't complain.

Well, who wouldn't be happy when your loved ones also work with you?

My elder brother, Emmett, works part time as a bouncer purely because he likes to help me out.

I repay him by helping him by helping out a couple times a week with his coaching. He's the sport coach at Pace High School and seeing that we were both on the football teams in middle and high school, I help him with demonstrations and other stuff.

Alice, my baby sister, co-owns a boutique in the city. She has always loved to dress up and has always been a control freak when it comes to what everyone wears. When she was getting started with her business she asked if she could work a few shifts behind the bar but even though the boutique is perfectly successful now she still enjoys working here.

Jasper Swan came to this city as a young, fresh DJ looking for a break though. I over heard him asking an owner of local bar about available jobs or open mic nights but only to be turned down. we spoke after and I invited him to come and perform at one of the open mic nights we host every other month and I was in awe of his talent, he not only DJs, he can sing and play a bit of guitar.

We've become best friends over the past year and I'm happy I gave him the opportunity to do the things he loves doing.

Then there's Tanya Denali. Tanya has been my girlfriend for a year and a half. I first met her when she sang at our first open mic night. She had a nice voice and I could see she had her eyes on me and to be honest, I had my eyes on her. She's beautiful, with her strawberry blond locks and a nice body and she's great in bed. I like her a lot but I feel recently we've been drifting apart. She works behind the bar some nights and as a secretary at a law firm on week days. Except for seeing her when she's working here, I hardly see her at all.

Another member of the bar staff would be Rosalie. She was just looking for a job to earn a bit of cash as she searched for modelling jobs but she got more that she bargained for. The beautiful blonde bumped into the large brute that is my brother and the rest is history.

Speaking of the happy couple, they should be here soon or they were gonna be late.

"Yes!" I heard Jazz exclaim from the stage. I turned to see him pop up from behind his set with a huge grin on his face. "We're all set, man!" He shouted to me. I smirked back, starting my stroll over to him. I hopped up onto the stage and carefully, to avoid the wires, joined Jazz behind his machinery. His girlfriend of seven months, Maria, was sitting on one of his large travel cases to the left of him, looking at her nails.

"You sure?" I asked as I watched him fiddle and tweak the sound systems.

"Positive," he said.

"Well, do you wanna do a test song, before we open?" I asked, quickly scanning the room for Em and Rose. God, when those two start they don't ever stop…if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, better to be safe, than sorry…" He said as he turned his sound board on. The speakers buzzed to life and sound system lights came to life.

He fiddled with the switches, adjusting them to the right levels, when suddenly a loud pop came from behind us. A bright spark flashed from the sound board, along with a sizzling noise. Both Jazz and I ducked, throwing our arms over out heads.

I heard a squeal come from Maria's direction as the sparks continued to fly.

After a few more second I unravelled my arms, slowly standing up.

Jasper was already standing, staring at him system with his mouth hanging open.

I dare a look at the machinery.

His mixers were completely fried. His sound board looked OK but I couldn't even imagine what the circuit board would look like. Both of his speakers looked like they were fine and so did his mic, but his guitar…jeez, his guitar was smokin'…literally.

Jasper still hadn't said a word and the whole club was silent.

"Wha…how…er…" was all Jazz could get out.

"What happened?" I murmured. Jazz was a pro at this…it didn't make any sense.

"It…overload…too much power…fries…" he stuttered. He looks around the same as I had a moment ago. His eyes land on his guitar. "Eek" he squeaks. He rushes to his precious guitar and touches the burnt strings, before pulling his hand back quickly. His normally beautiful shiny red guitar was no more.

Jazz suddenly turns to Maria.

"Where did you plug everything in?" He asked calmly, but you could hear the slight anger seeping into his words. Jasper was normally a cool, easy going, laid back guy but when it comes to his music or his family he gets protective.

"At the back of the stage…where you said to!" Maria answers in a slightly dazed yet confident tone, as if she couldn't believe this was being pinned on her.

Jasper stalked to the back of the stage observing the sockets. I heard him groan loudly before looking back at us.

"You plugged six different plugs into a single socket with splitters…causing to circuit to overload and the fuses to fry …which in turn backfires the current to the machines…making them explode…" he explained all the while looking at Maria. He turned, shuffling his feet to the edge of the stage before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Just then my obnoxious brother finds it the right time to show his face. "YO, EDDIE, JAZZ!" he yells for the entrance.

I sigh. "Not now Em…" I call back to him.

"But Eddie, I have a surprise for the Jazzy-man!" he says as he basically runs up to the stage. Rose is following behind at a slower pace with a slight smile.

"Just what I need…another surprise…" Jazz groans, as he lifts his head to look at Emmett before dropping it again.

"It' nice to see you too, brother dearest…" speaks the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

**Soooooo? What ya thinkin'?**

**Don't worry if you don't like the current pairings! As I said they will end up with their soul mates!**

**I think most of this story will be from BPOV… mainly 'coz I find it flows better but if you wanna hear any chapters from Edward's POV, just PM me and I will contact you!**

**Review, please! Updating soon!**

**Smiley2011xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jeezzz…I can't believe I haven't updated in over a month! I never realised how difficult it is to link chapters when having to go from one POV to another! For updating so late I apologize for my tardiness! **

**NOTE! I was thinking if I have a set day I update then it might be easier for me to keep one schedule…but I don't want to have to wait to post if I have one already written…let me know what you think!**

Big Apple…Tall Heights

Chapter 6

BPOV

"So, Bella, you said that Jasper was meant to pick you up from the airport?" Rose asks from the back seat.

I twist in the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep. Rose insisted that I sit in the front while she sits in the back as she said she would have felt 'rude' with both hers and Emmett's backs facing me. I didn't argue with her…because her puppy dog eyes are powerful.

"Yeah, I told him my flight got in at quarter past seven and he promised he would be there to pick me up…I don't know what happened and I started to freak…luckily I had the address." Rose nods slightly with a thoughtful look on her face. I turn back as I wonder why he didn't pick me up…

"Well…my guess is that it has something to do with Domino…" Emmett grumbled. I looked at him, questioningly.

"Who?" I ask. But Rose answers for him.

"He's talking about Maria…he makes fun of her surname and she hates it…" she trails off.

I frown. This is the first time I've heard about a Maria…

"Who?" I repeat.

"You know… Maria Daminio…Jasper's girlfriend."

I look at Emmett just as he steals a quick glance at me. He's frowning and his head is tilted slightly. I glance back at Rosalie and she looks totally confused.

I just shrugged. Jasper had a girlfriend?

Em shook his head in frustration, looking back at the road.

"Wait, Jasper didn't tell you he has a girlfriend?" Emmett questioned.

I shook my head but then realised only Rose could see it so I said a quiet "no" out loud.

"But I thought you too were close…" Rose trailed off, still trying to understand all of this.

_So did I_, I thought but then realised I had spoken.

Rose gently placed a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure there's a logical reason to why he hasn't said anything…" Rose tried to comfort me.

"I guess…" I replied quietly, deep in thought. That feeling of hurt and betrayal came back…being forgotten…but I quickly shoved it back, so Jazz was having some fun, I still haven't heard his side…and I'm known for jumping to conclusions.

When I was about 8 and Jasper was 10, Jazz had wanted to go fishing with our dad. Charlie has always been a keen fisherman and was thrilled his son was joining him.

When I asked if I could come with but Jasper said no. I didn't wait for an explanation; I just ran inside and locked my bedroom door. I refused to come out for nearly five hours before I suddenly needed to use the bathroom.

I barged past the two males as I sprinted to the toilet, when with my rotten luck and bad coordination tripped over Jaspers foot and went tumbling down the stairs, effectively knocking myself out.

When I finally came around I was on the couch with my wrist bandaged up and a melting pack of peas on my forehead and my ankle.

Of course Jasper being the protective big brother blamed himself for being selfish and wouldn't leave my side for a full two days.

I came to understand that Jasper just wanted quality time with Dad, which made me feel guilty for ruining so I took a step back and let them have their time each week, up until I was eleven when Jazz said he wanted to teach me how to fish.

So every Sunday morning, up until Jazz went to college, we all got up at 5am and made it tradition that we would all go fishing until the sun was at its highest point…or so we assumed as the thick cloud covered most of its rays.

I was suddenly pulled out of my memories.

"Well, your about to get your chance." Emmett said as he pulled into a parking lot.

The club looked huge with a large yet classy sign along the wall of the building naming it _**Inferno**_.

Emmett fist-bumped the guy at the door and both he and Rose greeted every person they passed.

"Rose!" A tiny pixie-like girl squealed as she came ran up to Rose and embraced her. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"Alice, we were together all day!"

The pixie released her with a frustrated sigh while pouting slightly.

"Yeah, but that was different! That was shopping together…not talking together! Two _completely_ different things!"

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head gently as the small fairy, but I did detect a lip twitch once or twice, as she tried to hold in her smile. "Alice, this is Bella…Bella this is Alice. Emmett is Alice's eldest brother."

Alice's hair was cropped quiet short and was jet black but was spiked, giving her a jagged edge. Her make up was flawless and she looked stunning. She was wearing form fitting black skinny jeans and an _**Inferno **_t-shirt with ballet flats.

_She must work here_.

I smiled at Alice, holding out a hand to her. But she ignored my gesture and pulled me in for a hug. I was slightly shocked at first but then I relaxed, hugging her back slightly before she released me.

"Speaking of brothers…where's mine?" I asked.

"You have a brother?" Alice questioned.

I smiled. "Well, he doesn't really fit into the category of modern human man…he's more like a caveman…well not even a man really …but I can't go around calling him a cave…so I guess caveman suits best." I tilted my head as I continued my rant.

I looked back to the other three who were smirking while looking at me incredulously.

"You really are―"

"My brother's sister, I know." I cut Emmett off as he began the sentence that everyone – even my dad – still says to me.

Emmett looked surprised that I knew what he was going to say but just shook his head. I suddenly saw a glint in Rose's eye.

"Well Ali, you look like hot stuff tonight…tryin' to impress a certain someone…like a certain DJ?" Rose coaxed, she winked at me quickly before anyone could see it. Hell, I nearly missed it!

I frowned ever so slightly …WHOA! What one fucking second! Did Rose say DJ? As in the DJ performing tonight? Well, judging by the blush that splattered across Alice's cheeks, I think she did! "Shut up, Rose," Alice grumbled, looking at her feet while she crossed her arms awkwardly, "you know he's already taken." Awww, she has a crush on my brother!

"Well, come on, can't keep that beloved brother of yours in the dark any longer." Em said as he carried on walking.

There was a long corridor connected to the front entrance to what I assumed was going to be the main club. Rooms came off of the hallway; about four were filled with coat racks and small lockers and two larger rooms were conjoined to make one large brightly lit bar filled with comfortable chairs and tables that has two exits.

_This club has a quiet bar?_

Then we came to the end of the corridor…

Oh

My

Cheese puff!

This club is huge!

The décor was spectacular!

Everything was curvy and smooth was very classy along with the lighting and silk drapes that hung from the walls and ceiling it made the room feel comforting and edgy all at the same time.

I looked around in awe.

We passed a stair case leading up that had a sign stating, "Smoking Bar" and "Walkway". My eyes were bugging out of my head. Three bars? In one club? A walk way? Who the hell can afford this?

As I stood in the centre of the main room I looked around me.

I stared at the walkway the hung effortlessly from the ceiling as if it was as light as a feather. The bar was to my right and looked to be stocked with everything.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Emmett asked. I could only nod with my mouth hanging open slightly. I heard Rose giggle to herself.

I suddenly frowned…Jasper. How'd he get this gig?

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by the familiar sound of an amps buzz.

_I wander what the acoustics were like. _

My eyes widened as I turned to the stage. It was huge. There were speakers to the sides and stage lights illuminating two male figures and one female. Two belonged to strangers…but one of the males was familiar. A smile grew on my face.

_Huh, they also have a smoke machine?_

I saw Jasper suddenly walk to the edge of the stage and sit with his legs dangling and his head in his hands. My frown returned and deepened.

But before I could speak a booming voice beat me to it.

"YO, EDDIE, JAZZ!" he yelled.

The other male looked up. "Not now Em…" a musical voice called back. A flutter in my stomach caught me off guard.

_What was that about?_

Emmett groaned in frustration. "But Eddie, I have a surprise for the Jazzy-man!" he says as he basically ran up to the stage. Emmett was about 6'3" and yet the stage came up to his shoulders.

Rose followed behind him at a slower pace.

"Just what I need…another surprise…" I heard Jazz groan.

Well, I'm defiantly feeling the love.

Jazz lifted his head to look at Emmett before dropping it again.

I walked slowly closer to the stage. "It's nice to see you too, brother dearest…" I spoke softly, yet with a hint of sarcasm.

His head shot up like a bullet and looked me directly in the eye. My smile got wider.

A wide grin broke out onto his face. "Bells!" He leapt off of the stage and picked me up around my thighs, lifting me high.

I giggled as he spun me around. I slip in his arms until I was in his embrace. I inhaled his scent. Soap, his after shave that hasn't changed since he was 16, and just…Jasper. I snuggle into his embrace with my arms wrapped around his waist.

"What're ya doing here so early Bells?" He whispered into my hair.

I leant back to look at him but made sure not to let him go. "Well,, you would have seen me sooner if you had picked me up at the airport…" I said. He frowned

"What do you mean, Bells? You emailed me the times…saying I had to be there at 10:15pm." He was frowning in confusing.

I bit my lip, sighing laying my head on his chest, trying to figure it out. I've been thinking about this since I arrived! I only need a few minutes

….

"OOOHHH" I exclaimed, making Jasper jump. "I sent you an email saying I'll arrive at 7:15pm. I didn't specify what time region! I meant New York time! So when my loving brother thinks I mean Seattle time he adds on the three hours from the time change! We just got confused with the time difference!"

I looked at Jazz, who was blushing slightly. I chuckled slightly shaking my head.

We suddenly turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

There in front of us are Emmett and Rose smiling at us, with a gorgeous bronze-haired god standing next to them with a slightly confused look.

Then there was the woman standing in front of us. She was stunning, with long legs clad in tight black leggings with a white tank top, showing the top of a lacy black bra that barely holds her boobs in.

Her bright white heels looked like death traps and her hair was pumped to volumes that I've never seen before and her makeup was slapped on in layers.

I frowned wondering who she is. She reminds me of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. They used to flirt with Jasper shamelessly and always pick on me. If this girl is anything like them the must be a drama queen and spoilt, too.

Then she spoke. "Who's this Jasper?" she hissed. Her ice blue eyes were cold as she glared at me.

"Maria…" WAIT! This is Maria…as in my brother's girlfriend…God, I _need_ to talk to him about his taste in women…now a girl like Alice…that who he needs…'coz _Maria_ willbe just like all the others…a heart breaker, just because she wants to get in his pants.

As she droned on it became obviously she hadn't heard my brother dearest comment…

"Why have you got your arms wrapped around her? What, is she, one of your little whores? I know you cheat on me! I'm not dumb!" she screamed.

[x] check-Drama Queen

"I knew I shouldn't have you a chance! Everyone said you are _kind_ and _caring _and _giving_ but when was the last time you gave me anything?"

[x] check-Spoilt are we going for a home run.

"You're not worth my time―"

[x] check-Heart Breaker… Jackpot! ...but before she could even finish her sentence Jasper spoke.

"You know what Maria?" He was speaking in a calm voice but there was an aggressive edge.

She rolled her eyes, "What Jasper?" Her tone was sarcastic and I _really_ wanted to slap her!

"I think you should apologize―" this time she cut him off.

"You think I'm going to _apologize _to one of your little fuck-buddies I don't think―"

"to my sister."

**Oh… before I forget…Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! and to all those that don't celebrate Christmas and/or New Year…Happy Holidays!**

**Tell me what ya thinkin'! Or maybe you could give me some ideas on where I could go with it!**

**I would love if this chapter could get to 3 reviews…I would love love love it! It doesn't have to be long! Just a quick hi or a cyber high five! **

**OOHH I would love to hear how you guys spent the holiday! From awful cracker jokes…or awesome presents…or even tales about how you have to wake your grandmother up after her dentures fell into her soup...(and I have to pick them out and help her put them back in! Ewwww!)**

**I'll love you and leave you…hopefully see you soon! **

**Keep smiling! (Just hold on to your teeth! :D)**

**Smiley2011xx**


End file.
